patrickrealityfandomcom-20200215-history
America's Voice: Season 1
Teams ; Color key * Winner * Runner-up * Third place * Fourth place * Fifth place * Eliminated in the Liveshows * Eliminated in Week 5 of the Regional Quarterfinals * Eliminated in Week 4 of the Regional Quarterfinals * Eliminated in Week 3 of the Regional Quarterfinals * Eliminated in Week 2 of the Regional Quarterfinals * Eliminated in Week 1 of the Regional Quarterfinals }} Live Semifinals Week 1: Top 12 In Week 1 of the Live Semifinals, 12 Artists performed. At the Results Show, Artists were saved based on performance in comparison to their region. When four artists (the bottom of each Region) remained, the two Artists with the fewest Votes were the Bottom 2. The Bottom 2 sang for survival, with 1 leaving the Competition. Week 2: Top 11 With 11 Artists remaining in the Competition, the Artists sang for their lives in Week 2 of the Live Semifinals for a chance to make the Top 10. The most voted Artist from each Region Advanced. 3 more Artists Advanced by Public Vote. 2 more Artists Advanced as the last 2 saved by America's Vote. The Bottom 2 entered the Sing-Off, where 1 Artist was Eliminated. Week 3: Top 10 The Top 10 Semifinalists performed for America's Votes. This Week, there was no Sing-Off, and the Artist with the fewest Votes will be Eliminated. The other Artists will make up the Top 9. Week 4: Top 9 This Week, 9 Artists will perform for 8 spots in Week 5. Like the previous week, the Artist with the fewest Votes was Eliminated, with no Sing-Off. Week 5: Top 8 In Week 5, 8 remaining Artists performed. 6 Advanced to the Top 7 through Public Vote. The Bottom 2 competed for the last spot in the Top 7, with the loser Eliminated from the competition. Week 6: Top 7 This Week, the 7 remaining Semi-Finalists performed for a spot in the Top 6. The Bottom 2 competed for the last spot, and the loser was Eliminated from the Competition. Week 7: Top 6 With only half of the Semi-Finalists remaining in the Competition, the Top 6 competed for 5 spots in the Finals. The Bottom 2 Artists competed for the Final spot in the Finale. The loser was Eliminated. Week 8: Finale, Day 1 (Final 5) The 5 Finalists competed for 4 spots in Day 2. Three Artists earned their spot through Public Vote, while the Bottom 2 fought for the last spot in Day 2. The Eliminated Artist would receive the title of 5th Place. With the Elimination of Florence, the Western Region no longer has any Artists in the Competition. Week 8: Finale, Day 2 (Final 4) On Day 2 of the Finale, the 4 Artists performed to Advance. 2 Artists Advanced to the Final 3, while the other 2 fought for the last spot in the Sing-Off. In the end, one Artist was Eliminated. With the Elimination of Craig, the East was no longer represented in the Competition. Week 8: Finale, Days 3 & 4 (Final 3) On Day 3, two Artists Advanced to the Final Showdown. At the Final Showdown, the Artists battled with 5 individual battles. America Voted for the winner of each battle. The Artist who won the most battles was to win the Competition. In the end, Rhonda won the Competition, representing the South, beating Runner-Up Northern representative Lawrence and Day 3 Second Runner-Up Aaron, also representing the South. Semifinals Results Table ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Aqua Artist from Team Navy Artist from Team Pink Artist from the Southern Region ;Result details * Winner * Runner-up * Third place * Fourth place * Fifth place * The Artist was Immune * Artist was among those to receive the most Votes in a week and Advanced * Artist received the Public Vote and Advanced * The Artist was among those to receive the fewest Votes but Advanced * The Artist received the second fewest amount of Votes in a non-Singoff week and Advanced. * Artist placed in the Bottom 2, won the Sing-Off, and remained in the Competition * Artist lost the Sing-Off or received the fewest number of Votes and was Eliminated